One More Night
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Pero ella se quedaba allí, simplemente esperando a que él hiciera algo. Pero, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué se acercara a ella? Ni loco. Si ella quería algo, tendría que venir por ello. Tendría que pedirlo. Tendría que rogarlo. Sirius/Bella. Blackcest
1. Cápitulo 1: We're going to war

_**30/06/13**_

_**Hola a Todos! He renacido de mis cenizas! No estaba muerta, andaba de Parranda! No mentiras, estos últimos años han sido un caos para mi. Primero que todo porque me toco mudarme de ciudad para hacer el ultimo año de practicas y luego me fui a trabajar y ahora estoy viviendo en otro continente! Mi vida se ha vuelto un caos, pero al menos ahora tengo tiempo para respirar, dado que los dos últimos años prácticamente vivía en el hospital (Soy médico para las personas que no se acuerdan o los que no me conocen). En fin, ahora mismo voy de prisa así que no puedo contarles mucho. Pero espero que puedan perdonarme por mi ausencia en HP Fandom. Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, pero la idea lleva casi un año dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, hasta que logre colocarla en papel.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y me den su opinión He de agradecer a Otousan (Londony), que me hizo el favor de salir de su retiro para servirme de Beta, dado que la falta de practica me tiene fuera de forma. Gracias Otousan! Que haría yo sin ti! **_

_**Como todos sabemos HP y co. no me pertenecen, sino Sirius Black nunca hubiera muerto al igual que Fred, y estaríamos ahora mismo viviendo juntos en una isla en el pacifico sur. One More Night le pertenece al fantástico grupo Maroon 5, la cual me sirvió de inspiración para toda esta loca trama.**_

_**Sin mas que agregar, Los amo!**_

_**Andrea Black**_

* * *

_**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**_

_**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**_

_**Maroon 5, One more night.**_

* * *

_**One more night**_

_**Cápitulo 1. We're going to war.**_

* * *

Lo vio desde el otro lado de la habitación. Este invierno había sido particularmente bondadoso con él. Bufó ante ese pensamiento. ¿Cuándo el tiempo no había sido generoso con alguno de los Black? Obviamente él no sería la excepción. En los últimos años había dejado a un lado al mocoso que era, para convertirse en el hombre que en estos momentos veía.

Notó su postura rígida, su mandíbula tensionada y sus ojos fulgurantes, a pesar de la distancia, y la forma en que se mantenía apoyado contra la ventana, como si toda esta reunión familiar no tuviera nada que ver con él. A pesar, de estar homenajeándolo por cumplir los 16 años. Claro, que al igual que él, toda la familia decidía ignorarlo también y seguir con sus asuntos. Celebrando Navidad como cualquier otra familia más.

Sonrió al verlo gruñir como niño pequeño al ser ignorado por el elfo, cuando este pasaba entregando copas de vino. Así que decidió acercarse y felicitarlo como era debido.

-¿Escondiéndote como el ratoncito que eres, Sirius? Pensé que tomarías una postura más Gryffindor ante todo esto.- mencionó mientras despreocupadamente señalaba a la gente a su alrededor y le regalaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre tan encantadora, Bella.- respondió con sarcasmo, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. -Y yo pensé que tomarías una postura más Slytherin y te mantendrías lejos de mí.- añadió Sirius sin inmutarse y regalándole una sonrisa sardónica.

-Claro. ¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de desearte un feliz cumpleaños, primo?- contraatacó ella, divertida.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso ha sido demasiado hipócrita hasta para los estándares de esta familia, Bella. Entonces porque no obviamos tanta palabrería insulsa y me dices: ¿Qué mierda haces aquí y por qué vienes a fastidiarme la vida?- espetó Sirius impaciente, y frunciendo el ceño.

Definitivamente este año había sido benéfico para él y su apariencia.

Se dio el placer de examinarlo de arriba hacia abajo, pasando por alto la mueca de insatisfacción que portaba su primo. Sus facciones habían dejado la redondez infantil para dar paso a pómulos aristocráticos, nariz recta y mentón cuadrado y prominente. De hombros anchos y estatura considerablemente alta para su edad. Debía estar rondando el metro ochenta, ya que le sacaba unos buenos veinte centímetros a su escueto metro sesenta de estatura.

De cuerpo aparentemente firme, supuso que jugaría al quidditch como la mitad de su familia, aunque nada era completamente visible con la túnica de gala que portaba. Sirius era sin lugar a dudas un espécimen digno de la noble casa de los Black y a la vez, la única mancha de una reconocida familia de Slytherins.

-¿Satisfecha con lo que ves?- escuchó que decía el menor con algo de fastidio y juvenil arrogancia entremezcladas. Siempre tan ingenuo, era hasta dulce jugar con él.

-Obviamente. Luces como todo un Black.- respondió con sorna sabiendo lo mucho que eso le molestaría. Y ahí estaba esa llama enfurecida y rebelde detrás de sus ojos grises. Era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas que se había convertido en su pasatiempo personal cada vez que se lo encontraba.

-Entonces tendré que esforzarme más en no parecerlo.- murmuró enfadado. -Pero eso aún no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué carajos quieres?- espetó refunfuñando.

-Aunque se te olvide pequeño Sirius, nunca podrás dejar de ser un Black.- aclaró lentamente y con falsa dulzura, como quien lo hace con un niño caprichoso. - ¿Y no puedo venir a hacerle compañía a mi primo favorito?-

-Que primo favorito, ni que mierda.- espetó con enojo. -Deja de joderme la vida, Bella. Antes de que haga algo que no te va a gustar.- dijo Sirius con fastidio, sólo logrando que ella simplemente sonriera burlona al tiempo que se le acercaba más hasta casi tocarlo.

-¿Algo como qué, Siriusin?- murmuró suavemente, sintiéndolo temblar cerca de sí.

Divertida por su reacción y sin necesidad de esperar una respuesta, se alejó de él para verlo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido. Optó por dejarlo en paz un rato. Al fin y al cabo su madre la llamaba a la distancia.

Ya tendría otro rato de diversión a costa del cumplimentado.

* * *

Joder.

Eso había sido algo… extraño.

Sintió como cada uno de sus vellos aún se mantenían erizados por la sensación del aliento de Bellatrix contra su piel y el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba. El que se acercara tanto lo había tomado desprevenido.

Habría de ser un tonto para pasar por alto la mirada intensa que le mandaba su prima desde el otro lado del salón, pero habría que serlo aún más para negar que su atención le hubiera hecho sentir bien. Había llamado la atención de ella sin proponérselo y sin necesidad de hacer nada.

¿Qué tal eso para alimentar su ego?

Todo sería perfecto si tan sólo pudiera restregárselo en la cara a James, quien se autodenominaba el Don Juan del colegio. Pero eso sería admitir en voz alta algo que no quería siquiera admitirse a sí mismo.

Pero eso no podía controlarlo. Él también había caído víctima de otra de las malditas costumbres de la familia, el incesto. Y se odiaba a si mismo cada vez que se levantaba a media noche, sudoroso e insatisfecho, con el recuerdo de la risa burlona de Bella como compañía, deseando inútilmente que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí.

Dicha prima que había estado devorándolo con los ojos a la distancia, mientras se encontraba rodeada de viejas urracas. Sin pudor alguno y sin intentar disimular el deseo que escondían sus ojos. Aunque él tampoco era tan idiota como para no notarlo. Pero ella se quedaba allí, simplemente esperando a que él hiciera algo. Pero, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué se acercara a ella?

_Ni loco._

Si ella quería algo, tendría que venir por ello. Tendría que pedirlo. Tendría que _rogarlo_.

No sería la primera que lo viera de esa manera y mucho menos la última. Había lidiado con ese mismo deseo a diario, el cual se mostraba ojos de sus compañeras de curso, tanto mayores como menores que él. Adulándolo con cada mirada, con cada suspiro. Con cada apreciación.

Y ahora podía añadir a Bellatrix a su lista personal.

Eso lo hizo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Al menos ahora no era el único que tenía que lidiar con la maldición familiar.

Le tocó controlar su instinto, que le pedía doblegarla ahí, frente a toda su familia, cuando la vio acercarse a él y volver a desnudarlo con la mirada. Quería marcarla, someterla y destrozarla al mismo tiempo. Pero viene ella y abre la boca y le recuerda algo que desearía cambiar con todas sus fuerzas.

_Luces como todo un Black._

Maldita sea. Eso era lo último que quería parecer. Si pudiera renegaría de su sangre también.

_Aunque se te olvide pequeño Sirius, nunca podrás dejar de ser un Black_.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo siquiera por un instante. Esa era una cruz que cargaría cada uno de los días de su vida.

Pero entonces se acerca un poco más y le roza los labios con su aliento. Y una nueva ola de deseo lo ahoga, pidiéndole que la bese contra la pared hasta que le duelan los labios y se mareé por la falta de oxígeno. Pero se detiene antes de extender el brazo y agarrarla, porque aunque había visto deseo en sus ojos, aún no era suficiente para hacer algo al respecto. Y primero se volvía Slytherin antes de creer que podría haber amor en los ojos negros de ella.

Tampoco es como si él la amara, simplemente la deseaba. La deseaba como cualquier hombre desea a una mujer bonita. Y Bella era simplemente un buen ejemplo de los rastreros y seductores que podían llegar a ser los Black.

Así que la dejo irse, mientras trataba de controlar el latir desbocado de su corazón, el calor de sus mejillas y el gruñido insatisfecho que quería escapar de sus labios.

Maldita sea las hormonas. Y maldita sea su prima. Ahora necesitaba una copa o una ducha.

* * *

Bueno queridos amigos, eso fue todo por este primer capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me perdonen por los largos años de ausencia. Pero estoy de regreso! Recargada, más madura y con mayor compromiso.


	2. Cápitulo 2: You and I go rough

_**he vuelto! Y esta vez no me he demorado tanto! Sé que la espera ha sido más grave para mi que para uds, pero no importa. Ando algo deprimida porque no tengo ni idea si les ha gustado o no esta historia, pero espero que eso cambie pronto y sepa si cuento con su atención o no. Pero dejando atrás pensamientos depresivos, quiero decirles que mi amada familia les manda saludos. Sirius esta más guapo que nunca y nuestros hijos están hermosos. Espero pronto poder mandarles una foto de todos nosotros... :)**_

_**Y ahora a dar el siempre triste disclaimer...**_

_**Como todos sabemos HP y co. no me pertenecen, sino Sirius Black nunca hubiera muerto al igual que Fred, y estaríamos ahora mismo viviendo juntos en una isla en el pacifico sur con nuestros 4 hijos y viendo si podemos seguir poblando el mundo de más Blacks. One More Night le pertenece al fantástico grupo Maroon 5, la cual me sirvió de inspiración para toda esta loca trama.**_

_**Andrea Black**_

* * *

_**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**_

_**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**_

_**Maroon 5, One more night.**_

* * *

_**One More Night**_

_**Cápitulo 2. You and I go rough**_

* * *

Por fin había llegado el último día del año y con ello, una nueva ocasión para celebrar con sus seres queridos.

Claro y luego de eso ser iría a que lo picaran serpientes, aunque eso no se alejaba del todo de la realidad.

Ahora debía lidiar con otra fiesta familiar, como si la anterior farsa no hubiera sido suficiente. Pero ni modos, tendría que ceder por última vez, al fin y al cabo faltaba poco para que regresara a Hogwarts.

Podía escuchar la música desde su habitación en el segundo piso y una que otra risa estruendosa. No tenía muchas ganas de bajar, pero lo más seguro es que la anciana de su madre vendría a joderle la puta existencia si no aparentaba por un rato ser un adorno más del salón.

Suspiró mientras se terminaba de arreglar la túnica y se desordenaba un poco el cabello. Sonrió al imaginarse lo que diría su madre. Amaba la expresión que colocaba cada vez que lo veía despeinado y aún más cuando se daba cuenta que no usaba la espantosa goma que le colocaba el cabello tieso como a Regulus.

Escucho pasos acercarse a su habitación y se giró al tiempo que veía a su querida prima Bella entrar a su habitación sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

-¿Tomándonos confianzas que no nos corresponden? ¿O es que nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- dijo sin darle tiempo de entrar.

-Buenas noches para ti también, Sirius.- saludó Bella pasando de largo la pregunta. Entró a la habitación y sin mediar más palabras se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas y apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano, mientras lo miraba sonriente.

Sirius reprimió un gruñido. Había tratado inútilmente de controlar las sensaciones que su prima despertaba en él, intentando ahogarlas en medio de pensamientos de supremacía de la sangre y el asco que este le daba. Pero noche a noche en la última semana se había despertado rígido y anhelante, gruñendo por lo bajo al tener que satisfacerse a sí mismo con el recuerdo de la persona que tenía al frente.

-Veo que te alegras de verme, primo.- añadió con picardía, al notar lo tenso que se había puesto y como el deseo comenzaba a cubrir los ojos de él. Aún no había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos. Era una lástima que las enseñanzas familiares se perdieran de esa manera.

-Supongo que lo mismo que te alegra a ti verme.- respondió con sarcasmo, lo cual era lo único que le quedaba dado que lamentablemente, si le agradaba verla, aunque se odiara por ello.

-Veo que no has perdido la costumbre de mentirte a ti mismo.- murmuró rodando los ojos. -Pero eso no nos interesa en este momento. Lo que me encantaría saber es si me has extrañado, Sirius.- añade bajando la voz y arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Tanto como se puede extrañar un dolor de muelas, Bella.- respondió él al borde de perder el control.

-No sabía que eras masoquista, Sirius. Pero ya nada debería extrañarme, al fin y al cabo eres un Gryffindor.- afirma con burla. -Pero dejemos los juegos de lado, pequeño Sirius. Sé que te he hecho falta en más de una ocasión. ¿O debería decir más de una noche?- añadió a la vez que descruzaba las piernas y las volvía a cruzar, pero esta vez dejando ver parte de la piel de sus piernas por el borde de su vestido.

Tener que verla en sueños todas las noches, para ahora tenerla frente a si, burlándose de él y diciéndole tan descaradamente que sabía lo que despertaba en él, era una tortura.

Se acercó a ella en menos de dos pasos y acercó su rostro de ella, hasta casi rozarle los labios. El perfume de su prima le dio de lleno, dejándolo confundido y aún más ansioso.

-Si lo dices es por algo, Bella. ¿O acaso eres tú la que me imagina entre sus piernas?- respondió él chocando su aliento con el de ella y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Había dado en el clavo, por un minúsculo instante había notado como los ojos de ella se ensanchaban, para luego volver a retomar su postura segura.

-Qué pasaría si ese fuera el caso, Sirius?- susurró haciendo énfasis en cada una de las letras de su nombre.

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Maldita Bellatrix. Era peor que un súcubo.

Sin pensarlo, estampó sus labios sobre los de ella, tratando de devorarla en un solo beso. Apoyó un brazo en la cama y le pasó el otro por la cintura, pegándola contra sí, sintiendo cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.

La besó demandante y con fuerza. Simplemente dejándose llevar por el deseo creciente. Reconociéndole sin palabras, que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero también demostrándole que sólo era lujuria. Ahí nadie amaba a nadie.

Bellatrix respondió con igual intensidad, entrecruzando sus brazos en su cuello y atrayéndolo aún más, hasta hacerlo agachar. Le rozó la nuca con las uñas y le mordió el labio sin delicadeza, queriendo hacerlo sangrar así sea un poco. Sirius gruñó ante esto y aprovechó para posesionarse entre sus piernas, las cuales casi de inmediato se cruzaron en su espalda.

Se separó de ella cuando le faltó el aire, para nuevamente hundirse en otro beso agresivo. Le recorrió el cuerpo con sus manos, un tanto desesperado, pero sabiendo qué hacer, luego de haberlo soñado durante toda la semana. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió la presión de las uñas de ella colándose por el cuello de su camisa, hasta posarse en sus hombros, enterrándose en su piel sin lograr hacerle el menor daño.

Finalmente encontró el cierre del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo un poco, al tiempo que una de sus manos se escabullía por el borde de su falda, subiendo por sus muslos. Y nuevamente se separaron, por falta de aire.

-Esto es lo que pasaría, Bella.- se obligó a decir entre gruñidos, ya que ella le enterró un poco más las uñas al sentir como se separaba y le mordió el labio mientras hablaba.

-Fascinante. El leoncito sabe divertirse como los adultos.- susurró Bella, pasando sus manos por su nuca y enredando sus dedos con los cabellos negros de Sirius y erizándole la piel.

-No tienes ni idea hasta donde llega mi conocimiento, querida prima.- contestó mientras se frotaba contra ella, sin la más mínima intención de esconder su excitación.

-¿Estamos un poco ansiosos, o no?- preguntó sin mayor problema y sonriéndole de lado.

-Bella.- gruñó contra su boca, al tiempo que le agarraba el cabello negro y unía su boca una vez más. Es beso fue aún más salvaje y agresivo que los anteriores, llenando la habitación con el sonido de su respiración agitada y de sus gemidos entrecortados. Aprovechando un gruñido que soltó el menor al sentir como se movían las caderas de Bella contra su pelvis, esta insertó su lengua, determinada a dominar la batalla que ahora iniciaba.

Y que terminaría pronto.

-Sirius, date prisa. Madre está impaciente.- se escuchó la voz de Regulus desde el otro lado de la puerta, para luego escucharse los pasos de este alejarse.

-Lastimosamente nuestro momento ha terminado.- murmuró ella al tiempo que lo empujaba ligeramente y se colocaba de pie. Un par de movimientos de varita y el maquillaje, peinado y vestido lucían impecables. -Fue encantador pasar tiempo contigo Sirius y espero que pronto se dé otra ocasión para repetirlo.- añadió mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pasando de largo al joven que la veía sin creérselo. Sin voltear a mirarlo, abrió la puerta y salió. -Nos vemos abajo, primo.- añadió desde afuera para luego soltar una carcajada.

Golpeó el borde de la cama con su puño y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, antes de gruñir frustrado. Nuevamente lo había dejado excitado e insatisfecho y ahora era peor, porque había probado el sabor de su boca y deseaba seguir bebiendo de él.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Maldita Súcubo.

* * *

Hola nuevamente queridos amigos... aquí traigo la segunda parte de este fic. Sé que no ha tenido mucha acogida, pero esperemos que eso mejore un poco. Tengan fe en mí! Ya tengo gran parte del siguiente capitulo y la idea inicial del 4, así que por eso estoy actualizando más seguido. :) Y Mil gracias a mi gran amiga Londony! Otousan, mil gracias!

Sin mucho que decir, regalenme una opinión.

Cuidense y nos leemos pronto.

Andrea Black


End file.
